Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collective term for all parallel dimensions in existence. Dimensions * Earthly Realm: The universe where Earth is located, alongside the other Realms and a vast number of other planets and galaxies. * Astral Dimension: A parallel dimension in which the astral form of organisms exist purely detached from our physical bodies. In a simplified way, the Astral Dimension contains the 'soul' while the Material Universe merely contains the physical form of organisms. This dimension is incredibly close to the Material Universe, as some actions made toward the individual within the Earthly Realm can have dramatic effects on their form within the Astral Dimension. This dimension is also a realm in which, according to Fridnikan lore, the soul settles after death. * Mirror Dimension: An exact parallel dimension as to the Material Universe. It shows all movement and action that occur within the Material Universe, and yet no action within the Mirror Dimension can ever be witnessed nor will ever have an effect on the Material Universe. In this way, the Mirror Dimension is used as a battleground away from the Material Universe, in order to keep the public safe. While it can be accessed through the use of the Milokiro's Eye, Spyro has demonstrated being able to enter the dimension without it. * Hell: A dimension where Pepper Satanica and her followers reside. * Fear Dimension: A dimension which manifests the fears of those exposed to it. * Swapped Dimension: Osana Najimi is the leader of the Punkettes and Spyro leads the Criminals Gang. Everyone in that universe alive at its creation/diversion had the same memories as their mainstream counterparts did until that point. * Nowhere: Most likely existing outside the multiverse, no one has a clue how this universe came into existence. It is a void of any confirmed life and anything but colored squares and voices are only known to say "alone." * Monika's Reality. * $py64's Dimension: Much like Nowhere, this dimension exists outside of existence. It is home to $py64. * Osanatopia: An alternate version of our universe, ruled by Osana. It was created when Junko, time traveling, accidentally destroyed the sword that she used to stop Dragon Osana in, resulting in Osana winning against the Punkettes, killing Spyro and ruling the universe. * The flip-flop dimension: In this universe, Pepper is good and Kiota is evil, The Punkettes are the Minu Krab, The Minu Krab are the Punkettes, and Oten City is considered Daten City. * The Pepperverse. A universe where Pepper's forces successfully rule the omniverse unopposed. All we see of this universe is a merged, chaotic omniverse. * Spyro's Dimension. Spyro' consciousness briefly traveled into this dimension, where she faced her mother after walking over a watery floor. Megami, turning to meet her daughter, asked if she completed her mission in killing Pepper, to which she agreed. When Megami asked what it had cost her, Spyro solemnly remarked that it cost everything she had. * The Spider-Verse. * The InuVerse. Category:Locations